


How a Keith Can Make All the Difference

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mullet Man, Nightmares, Our Favorite Sharpshooter, poor lance, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: Lance has nightmares and Keith comes to comfort. They see different sides to each other than usual. Maybe some kissing..?;)





	How a Keith Can Make All the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!! Stayed up way too late to write this but why not? Hope you fellow Klance shippers enjoy!

“You’re just dead weight,” Allura told Lance. She smirked, “I don’t know why the others keep you around.” Shiro nodded next to her.  
“She’s a better paladin of the blue lion than you ever were. Maybe that’s why she got rid of you the second she could.” Lance shook his head and tried to back away from this pain and hurt but instead bumped into Keith. 

“Lance? Lance are you okay?” he asked worriedly while shaking him. Allura and Shiro suddenly faded away and was replaced by the (somewhat blurry) face of a worried Keith. Lance blinked his eyes of few times to rid himself of sleep when he realized the previous blurriness was from tears. He lifted his hand to lightly touch his wet cheeks. He glanced up at Keith who still looked concerned and a little tense. 

“What’s up mullet face?” Lance said half heartedly. Keith’s eyebrows scrunched up. 

“I came to get a snack and saw that you fell asleep on the couch. That’s when I heard you muttering and crying in your sleep. Are you okay?” Keith questioned. Lance sighed and the dream flashed through his mind. 

“Just dreams. I’ll be fine,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
Keith sat down by Lance on the couch. 

“You know, I get nightmares too,” Keith said in a small voice. This made Lance look up at Keith. He could see the storminess of thought and memories in his eyes. 

He continued, “And I uh, you know, always find it useful to talk about it or be with someone. Otherwise they get to me. So if you want someone to uh, talk to or um,” he cleared his throat nervously, “be with I’m uh, here.” He looked down at the floor almost anxiously. But Lance was shocked but somewhat pleased that someone was willing to listen. He stared off somewhere and began. 

“I feel like such a burden. I don’t have much use around here. I mean,” he sniffled and continued on, “you’re great at hand to hand combat. Shiro is a fantastic leader. Pidge is always being smart. Hunk takes care of all of us and makes amazing food. Allura is a bad ass and powers up the castle. Coran is always working the control panel in the castle. I’m just... here. I annoy others. That’s it,” he finished with a break in his voice at the last sentence. A few tears streamed slowly down his face. His eyes were red and puffy from sleep and tears. 

Keith was shocked to say the least. Absolutely shocked. He had always envied Lance for his social skills and ability to bring up the spirits of the team. Sure, he could be annoying, but what was a better bonding between paladins than them all rolling their eyes at Lance’s flirtatious attempts? Whenever the room got tense or everyone was stressed, Lance whipped out his finger guns and a cheesy pickup line for Allura which usually ended in collective groans, but the weight on their shoulders didn’t seem to be as heavy. Without Lance, they all would have been down for the count due to emotional stress and such. And he thought that the team didn’t need him? That he was just a replaceable pawn?

Keith stood up and looked down at Lance with a chastising look. 

“Is that really what you think?” Keith blatantly asked with a hand on his hip and one eyebrow up. Lance’s flustered eyes met his determined ones. 

“Don’t even try to pull out the ‘I don’t matter card’. Yes. You. Do. We all love and care about you. We all depend on you. We all need you. So stop feeling like you’re some seventh wheel. I don’t even know what the team would do without you,” he paused and looked down. 

“Or what I would do without you,” he finished, voice barely a whisper. But Lance heard it all. His heart pounded and the next thing he knew, his lips were against Keith’s. 

It was amazing. Keith was the fire that made Lance melt and Lance was the ice that grounded the fire in Keith. They were connected in a way that they never thought possible. 

Lance could feel the emotions and love that Keith had for him and he didn’t feel so alone. Team Voltron does love him. And he’d be damned if he didn’t give that love back. 

But more importantly, Keith loved him. And at the moment, not much else mattered.


End file.
